The following relates generally to wireless communication and more specifically to handover in high speed networks.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
Wireless communications systems may use multiple cells in order to support communications with UEs over a large coverage area. As a UE moves relative to different individual cell coverage areas, handover procedures may be used to transfer communications from one cell to the next. In places where cell coverage areas overlap, handover procedures may transfer communications back and forth between two cells in a scenario referred to as “ping-pong handover.” Ping-pong handover may reduce system performance, especially in high speed mobility conditions where cell coverage areas may be linearly configured (e.g., networks designed to support users on high speed trains).